Key Smeeth
by cimple
Summary: You wanna play a game? an: honestly, I don't think the rating should be this high, but knowing my history on this site, I can't be too careful.


** A/N: Please, I beg of you! Don't kill me! I just needed to try my hand at a one-shot and I know that Rae and X are going to be out of character, but please, please, I beg you be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nothing, nadda, zip ... but I so wish I did ...  
**

**-- **

**Key Smeeth**

"You want to play a game?" Red X, decked out in full uniform asked out of the blue while leaning on the kitchen counter. He made sure to keep his distance from the brooding Raven who was, at the same time, trying not to carry out her various ways of torturing the sneaky bastard. The same sneaky bastard who had forced her to get her friends out of the Tower so that they can just – as he said – _'hang out'_. Oh, she wanted to hang him out all right, string him up, gut'im, and then leave'im out to dry.

Afraid of loosing control of her powers, she pretended to ignore him, maybe then he'd just go away, "…"

However, she should have known better, he was like a damn roach, just couldn't die _OR _go away at will. He called out to her, "Well? Do you?"

Raven gritted her teeth, and despite her plan on not speaking to him the entire time she was _'hanging out'_ with the thief. She caved with a huff, and glanced over her shoulder from the couch to the kitchen counter at Red X, "Depends … what game is it …?"

"My kind of game." She could just _feel _him smirking with the way he said that one sentence, she sneered.

"… If it involves anything with the name _'Twister'_ in it, you're on your own." With that said she turned her attention back to glaring out the window at the city wishing to the heavens above that her friends would come back … but _noo_ … she just _had_ to suggest they take a vacation over at Steel City. Robin, being as predictable as she knew he would be pulled back from the offer and asked who was going to stay to watch the Tower while they were away. Raven, of course, suggest she stay and catch up on her reading, and just like that, they took the bait and they were gone.

Raven knew they wouldn't come back until the end of the week.

Just _knew_ it.

But she wished otherwise, especially when she heard the thief snicker, as he pushed off the kitchen counter and walked to her, "Nah, I can _twist_ you into however I see fit without the help of a game board."

Raven gagged, "You're sick."

X came back, "No, you are."

The audacity! "Me?"

"Yeah you, you're the one who brought it up."

She blinked, and looked over her shoulder again, only to lean away when he leaned on the back of the couch just right next to her, close enough to reach out and grab a strand of her long hair. Holding it in between his fingers as if inspecting it, Raven knew he was probably wondering why she decided to grow it out. Just like everyone else. To be honest, she didn't have a reason … she just felt she needed a change, but now, with X taking interest, she was starting to regret it.

Pulling her hair away from him and scooting down the couch away from him she sneered, "… You're the one who wants to play a game."

"But I didn't say anything about Twister." He said in an almost sing-song tone.

Raven scoffed, "No, but I bet you were thinking it."

"Babe, you don't want to _know_ what I'm thinking."

The conversation was taking a turn for the perverted, and being alone with this thief that had enough charm to tempt an angel, Raven knew this was a bad idea. She so turned away from him and went back to ignoring him. "…"

He would have none of it, so he jumped over the couch and sat with her, but didn't scoot closer to her, just sat a good distance, not too close to invade her personal space, but not too far either. With his arms draped over the back of the couch, he asked again, "So what? You want to play a game or what?"

Try as she may, logic wouldn't stop telling her that no matter what she did, it wasn't going to get the thief off her back, the best thing to do was to stall as long as she could. Stall for what? For when he'd leave? Gods she hoped it be soon as she turned to him again and pointed out, "You still haven't told me what game you have in mind."

Again, she felt him smirk deviously, "It's a surprise."

"…" Raven glared suspiciously.

X fringed innocence, "What?"

The sorceress growled, "I don't like surprises."

The thief scoffed, "You're no fun."

Raven's patience was wearing thin, before she knew what she was doing, she was rambling at the mouth. She couldn't take it; she just _had _to say it, because just thinking about it was driving her crazy. Crazy with embarrassment and confusion, only because at the time it happened, she didn't even know _why _she consented, and the fact that he can be so nonchalant about it was pissing her off, "The last time I played any kind of game with you I lost, and now here I am stuck on this couch listening to you even bring up the suggestion of a game that no doubly you've rigged in your favor."

She thought she'd feel better, but X being X knew how to turn her emotions south in a hopeless spiral when he mocked her, "Aw … I'm hurt, how can you say I cheated? Chess is my favorite game, I never loose."

"Me neither."

"Well sorry, but you gotta loose some time."

"But to you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

Raven sarcastically retorted, "Besides everything about you? Nothing at all."

X seemed to sneer at her, "Smartass."

Raven growled, "Dumb ass."

"Who lost the game?"

He got her, stumped her, Raven scowled, "… Shut up."

Again, he mocked her, "Ooo, and here I thought you were a graceful looser, should have known better."

"Goes to show just how much you know me."

"I know you well enough to know that you'd be honorable enough to hold up your loss."

Getting sick of being reminded of her loss in chess – chess! She lost to a thief, Red X in chess! The one game she was the strongest and beat her teams in every game that they played. So with an uncharacteristic scoff she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever."

So cute, cute enough to get X to chuckle inwardly to himself, he never knew how much fun it would be to get a raise out of one of the most dangerous members of the Titans could be. He wasn't going to lie, it wasn't only a power trip to see that he could get under her skin, but it was also fun to see that Raven actually disliked loosing as much as her own leader. He shook his head, "… So what? You want to play a game or what?"

Raven's sneer returned, as she tilted her head, "Remember that little talk we had about you rigging games? Remember that?" she turned to him, glaring at him with that rhetorical question of her, she tried so hard to rip off the mask with her dark gaze, but try as she may, looks just couldn't kill, she nodded, "Good, then you'll know my answer."

"Aw come on, its one of my other favorite games, checkers."

Again, she glared suspiciously at him, "…"

And again, X fringed innocence, "… Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Checkers?" she repeated the name of the game he wanted to play, still not believing he just said it, "You want to play checkers?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, so hard to believe?"

Raven blinked, and then shook her head, "You're not sick, you're crazy."

He tilted his head, seeming confused, "So people who like to play checkers are crazy?"

"No, just you."

"Now you're being mean." It was his turn to pout.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" It was her turn to mock him.

He played along, "A little."

"Let me pretend to care …" Making a sad face and putting a hand to her heart, she stayed that way for a second and shook her head in pity, before snapping on her passive indifferent face and glaring, "There, now go away."

"Okay, if not checkers then what?"

_We're really not going anywhere with his conversation, _then it hit her … conversation … they were actually having a conversation … well, sure it was mixed with a little bantering here and there, but hell, they were still talking and she noticed. Not once did X make a move on her, he didn't scoot closer to her, nothing, he was just sitting and talking to her like they were the best of friends. It made Raven suspicious … and a bit … curious to know if he really did just intend to _'hang out'_.

Hanging out with Red X?

The idea was absurd, especially when it involved her … but then again … she _did _get herself into this mess when she agreed to challenge him on a little game of chess one day in the middle of a secluded area of Jump City Park. Of course, neither were there to take a little stroll, oh-no. That day the Titans received a distress call about a theft of some rare diamond from some jewelry store, the Titans took action, all thinking the same thing, just another petty thief.

Wrong!

They ran into Red X who was making off with the jewel.

The Titans were in pursuit and once Robin got lucky enough to blow out the X-bike the thief was on, X went crashing to the ground, but he didn't stay there for long. He got on his feet and ran for his life into an alley. Disappearing at the three way intersection, Robin had his team split up. Raven obediently went down her path to find herself on another street across from a park … that was where she spotted Red X hopping the hedges into the park.

Hot on his tail, she caught up with him in the chess-aisle … and the rest is history, X mocked her, Raven got cocky, and she lost.

It was embarrassing really.

The one moment she decided to get arrogant, and now look.

She was sitting on the couch with her enemy discussing what kind of game they should play!

It was too weird to believe.

Raven was brought back on topic when she remembered his question, and sighed dejectedly, responding with lack of enthusiasm, "Considering who you are, I'd think you'd be more inclined to play a game of poker."

She just threw it out, she didn't really mean it, but X perked up, "Hey! That's my other favorite game!"

Raven arched a brow giving him a dry look at his sudden perkiness, "How many favorite games do you have?"

"Only three."

The sorceress rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Checker, Chess, and Poker."

He chuckled sinisterly, "Heh … now say it five times fast."

"…" she didn't say it out loud, but she did it in her head and when she was done she frowned, then turned into a scowl, and her glare returned.

"…" X, under the mask was grinning, trying not to laugh when she made a cute irritated face.

"… You're disgusting."

X came back, "No, you are."

She couldn't believe the audacity he had to say that, "Me?"

"Yeah you, you're the one who brought it up."

Raven found herself scooting close to X to poke him in the chest and get it right, "You're the one who – " she stopped herself and blinked, "This sounds familiar."

X chuckled, "And so we come full circle … so I'll ask again, you want to play a game?"

As smug as he may have sounded, but he was right, it was almost creepy how they did that, she took it in and sat back, not even taking notice that she had just gotten closer to him. "…"

He leaned in to ask, "Do you?"

Raven took a breath, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, this thing about games was really starting to get on her last nerve; she just wanted him to shut up, was that too much to ask? Bad enough she was paying for her loss, but did she have to endure his excessive talking? "… Anything but checker, chess or poker."

He laughed.

She picked up a near by pillow and threw it at his face, "Shut-up."

"Alright, alright …" he paused for a moment to come back from his hilarity, then said, "it's called _Steal._"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You are so unoriginal that it isn't even funny."

X jerked his head back, "What do you mean unoriginal?"

"You know what I mean."

"Hey," he threw the pillow she threw at him back to her, she grabbed it in the air and glared at him for it, "this suit was stolen fair and square, besides, why put such a good thing to waste."

Raven sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rolled her eyes, "Never mind, what's the game called again?"

"_Steal._"

"…" She arched a brow and shook her head, "Never heard of it."

X proudly stated, "That's because I made it up."

Raven sarcastically sneered, "Oh, I hope you didn't hurt your head in the process."

X chuckled, "Alright smartass, enough talking, the objective of the game is like capture the flag, but it's a win-win game. This is how you play; we both have to close our eyes."

Raven gave him _'the look'_, "…"

"Close your eyes."

"…"

X sighed tiredly, "Just trust me."

She switched her _'look'_ to a dry one, "Trust you?"

"You want to play or not?"

In all honesty, she didn't know this day had just gone from strange to stranger.

Their conversation made no sense, but she found it surprisingly enjoyable, hell, she even got comfortable enough with him to throw a pillow in his face! It was so crazy that she couldn't even beginning to rewind the events that unfolded to understand just where in this tale she began to get cozy with him. It actually disturbed her at how fast she went from hating him, to being annoyed by him on a Beast Boy level, and then to suddenly feel like she could trust him enough to be as casual and laid back as he was.

That … was scary, but … she couldn't lie.

Despite his reputation … he didn't make a move.

He just seemed like a friend, and Raven frowned when she associated the word friend with Red X … it was really starting to creep her out. She shook her head and sighed then shrugged in defeat, "No, actually I don't want to play … however … since you said you made it up, curiosity abounds."

She felt him smirk, "Okay then, close your eyes."

She may have not known how the game was played, but considering who he was, she had to be suspicious, "… How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Again, he repeated, but this time he sound so … sweet, and genuine, "Just trust me."

Raven had her doubts, but hell, what else did she have to loose? "… Fine," she closed her eyes, "Now what?"

With her eyes closed she felt him scoot closer, tempted to open and watch him carefully, suspiciously, she listened to him command, "Hold your hands up."

Raven couldn't help to scoff, "I feel like a fool."

He reassured her, "Don't worry it gets better … now, try to find my hands, and I'll try to find yours, and we'll link it together."

"… Okay …" She was getting confused as she tried to find his hands and she did, she found his gloved hands, larger then her own, stronger, but at the same time … artsy. She couldn't explain that last part; there was just something about the way it felt as they grasped her hands tightly, but gently. He scooted even closer and Raven bowed her head, "I really don't see how this has any relation to capture the flag."

"It's easy; it has to work both ways in order to steal the goal."

"…" Raven was still confused, but didn't say anything, just trusted him.

"Now repeat after me: _Key Smeeth."_

Now it was getting weird and she almost opened her eyes, "What?"

He repeated it louder and slower for her to understand, "_Key Smeeth …"_

"_Key … Smeeth?"_ Raven repeated after him, the word sound very strange coming from her mouth … it didn't even make sense!

Then again, this was Red X, nothing about him made sense to her.

"Now say it – out loud – ten times fast."

"Keysmeethskeysmeethkeysmeethkismeethkissmekissme – mmmmff!"

Raven's eyes popped open when she felt something soft yet firm pressed against her lips and when she opened her eyes she realized that X had just stolen her first kiss. Just about to push him off, he instead held on tighter to her hands and then pushed them both to the ground. Now on top of her and in total control, he massaged his lips against hers. Raven's breath caught … she didn't know what to do … her mind totally blacked out when a million different thoughts raced in her head. She honestly didn't know what to make of this … it was wrong … so wrong on all levels … she didn't even _know _him.

Not only that but … he tricked her … just when she let her guard down, just when she thought they were having a nice conversation … he tricked her. He tricked her … right? Raven suddenly felt him lick her bottom lip just before he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled on it, she gasped when a sudden rush of electricity jolted up and down her spine. Sending wave after wave of unfamiliar feelings rushing over her body … she just couldn't understand how this one simple move could have affected her so.

But then she remembered a very scientific fact … the lips had more sensitive nerves on it, than any other place on the body. She closed her eyes when another shock rushed through her body and then gasped again and froze when his tongue teased its way into her mouth only to pull back out. It was so alien, and new she didn't know if whether or not she liked it … until he did it again and she moved hers to brush up against his in curiosity and … whoa.

Not only was she electrified this time … but an unexplainable intense heat burned in her gut and a tingling sensation was crawling through out her body. Unwillingly she moaned when her stomach knotted and suddenly pain mixed in with pleasure … pleasure … she never knew pleasure. At least … not like this. She even momentarily had forgotten just who was giving her such an exciting rush when this kiss turned from curious … to desperate.

Despite how hot she was getting … how much it hurt to feel the electricity … she needed more of it. So much more, her grip on his hands tightened when she felt him pushing down on her, settling his weight on her, seemingly just as desperate as her to feel more. She groaned, or whined, she didn't know, maybe both, but it wasn't only because his weight on her felt good, but there was just something about the way he intensified the kiss. It felt as if he was fighting her for something … and she just couldn't give it, and with this feeling just blew her mind away.

Until they were reminded to breath, he pulled away both of them panting, Raven didn't know why he was breathless … but she knew why she was. Her body had just been drowned in flames, and was struck by lightening all at once. It made her drunk and lightheaded so much so that she nearly forgot to open her eyes to remind herself just who had done that to her. With half his mask pushed up to reveal his smirking lips, Raven's high suddenly came crashing down when reality smacked her across the face and realized that Red X had just stolen her first kiss. Not only that … he just plain old kissed her!

And all he had to say about it with a smug little chuckle was, "I love this game."

Raven's breathing picked up again, and her stomach dropped, a cold chill turned off the heat and she gulped when the weight of the situation suddenly came down on her, "Oh no … what just happened…" she sat up and pushed X off, then looked at him and glared, "What have you done!"

"Me?" he was still being funny, when he chuckled, "You asked for it."

Raven started to find herself loosing her calmness and various things in the kitchen started to rattle as her emotions spiraled, "This isn't a damn joke! You have to get out!"

"Raven … –"

"Get OUT –!"

_HISS!_

X grabbed Raven and threw them both back to the ground, to hide when through the doors, Cyborg came whistling in and heading for the kitchen, "Ah-hah! I knew I forgot my toaster!"

Unplugging his toaster he rolled up the cord, tucked it under his arm and casually waltzed back towards the elevator whistling away his merry tune. Only until the door closed and waiting for about a minute to make sure Cyborg was gone. X looked down at Raven who looked up at him and was about ready to scream her rage, but X slapped a hand over her mouth, "Before you say anything just know that it isn't want you think, no, I did not try to take advantage of you, and yes I did just want to hang out. Just couldn't help myself … you're cuter then I thought."

With his hand still on her mouth, Raven arched a brow and shot him _'the look'_, only because she didn't know whether or not to be insulted at that last comment. Cuter then he thought? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Yet, when he said it … he sounded sincere. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and when he did, she shot up and slapped him hard across the face, hard enough to leave a mark and to knock off the mask.

Revealing, much to her dismay a back up Robin-look-alike eye mask, although he looked much older then Robin himself, not too mention much more conniving especially with his tangled, unruly rusty brown hair. Looking like he just got out of bed, it worked for him, even as he rubbed the red mark on his face, "Ow …"

Raven sneered, "That was for tricking me."

X looked up at her and frowned, "Don't be like that … it was just a gammm …"

Much to his shock she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into another kiss, not exactly a chaste kiss, but not a passionate one like the one before. Somewhere in between that allowed him to snake his strong arms around her waist and pull her onto his lap. She pulled away from him and glared down at him when he grinned up at her, "That was to shut you up before you said anything stupid."

He chuckled, playing with her hair that trailed down to her lower back; he tilted his head and asked, "You want to play a game?"

Raven blinked and couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, "Isn't playing games what got us here in the first place?"

"Yeah … so? You want to play a game?"

"Depends … what game is it?"

His grin turned darker, sinister, and oh so evil, "… My kind of game."

--

**A/N: Please, I beg of you be gentle ... and I also beg of you to understand that I'm not continuing this ... but I will inform you that the next story I'm writing is coming soon, just be patient and review, please review (smiles)**

** l8er daez  
**


End file.
